Carl Thomsen
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Biography In progress 1987: Born in Menominee Michigan. 2000-2001: Meets and trains under Rolf Fifer. 2001-2005: Attended Blackwell. 2005: Graduates from the Blackwell Institute. 2005-2007: Enlisted in United States Army. 2007-2010: Brought into Skinner Company 2010-2013: Hiding in Alaska. 2013: Hired by Blackwell. Physical Description Age: 26 Height: 5'11 Weight: 200lbs, muscular build Hair: Dark brown. Eyes: Hazel/Green Skin: Caucasian Carl's body reflects his years of strenuous physical activity and a well supporting bone structure. He keeps both it and his beard shortly trimmed (though longer than army regulations would allow) and it is obvious by its unkempt nature that it is more of a practical decision than one of style. On his upper left arm there is the remnants of a military style tatoo, though a large strip of scarred skin down the middle make all but a vauge outline of a bestial head and the letters Sk______any visible. On his right side, starting from his right shoulder blade and wrapping around and down until the midsection of his chest is a tribal style tattoo of a bear with outstreched arm wrapped over him like a cloak. When not wearing a tactical vest and combat gear, Carl typically either sports a leather jacket or heavy sweatshirt with khakis or jeans. If he has any other footwear than boots it remains to be seen. Carl's shapeshifted form looks much like most other black bears, but with the exception of being 9 feet tall when standing and sporting an unusual grey haired pattern that wraps from its left shoulder and down over its side. The careful observer not distracted by its large teeth would also be able to note that the beasts eyes are unusual compared to most of its kin, sporting slightly smaller pupils and retaining the unusual hazel/green mix of his human form. Personality Write the third section of your page here. Powers and Abilities Carl, like all skinchangers, main ability is to transform into his totem animal, in this case a 9ft. tall Black bear. Bound to him since he was a teenager, Carl has learned numerous shapeshifting tricks from his tutelage under Rolf, his experiences with Skinner company and alot of trial and error. Amongst these are his ability to speak and remain in complete control while in animal form, as well as being able to shapeshift within seconds and not destroy anything he might be wearing in the process. However as Carl finds himself becoming closer and more intune with the Bear spirit stil bound to his flesh, new abilities have begun to manifest. So far this has only manifested itself as being able to detect the presence of anything unnatural within his presence, but only time wil tell what other changes the growing bond might bring. Weapons Though just as likely to use his shapeshfiting abilities as he is a weapon, Carl has had experience with most forms of combat and his stockpile of weapons show it. Though he rarely uses it in combat, Carl still keeps and maintains his Ruger Mini 14 rifle from his hunting days in Alaska. When range becomes an issue, there's few other weapons he would turn to. One of his mentor Rolf's first lessons was to never be caught without a close combat weapon, and to this day their is one item Carl is never found without: his bowie knife. Combined with the training he recieved in Modern Army Combatives, he can stab through all but the most heavily armored of targets with ease. When knives won't cut it however, there's always his most favored gun the Remington Model 1100 Shotgun. Though using slugs on infantry is typically frowned upon in the military, Carl typically doesn't trust anything else for the less natural creatures out there. If that fails, a fully loaded Colt M1911 handgun leftover from his military service always waits at his side. Relationships df afd ,